


Burn The Church

by NikoAtaka



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotions, M/M, Mental Instability, Multi, Psychological Trauma, Romantic Tragedy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoAtaka/pseuds/NikoAtaka
Summary: !!!TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!Graphic topics will be discussed involvingRape, Non consensual Incest, Verbal abuse, Physical abuse, Mental abuse, Psychological abuse, Self harm, Drug abuse, Mental instability.The format of this fan fiction is separated into dates and times which may be out of order. This format is crucial to the story line as it allows for the story to flow in a manner which simulates a state of mind having flashbacks or recalling memories. This fan fiction is also formatted in first person perspective and switches between characters P.O.V. This story takes place after the bologna incident towards the end of the characters senior year of high school.





	Burn The Church

Monday/April 1st/ 2:05pm  
~Larry P.O.V~  
(Scene: Larry Johnson's Room) 

Sanity falls was playing on full blast as i thrashed my head heavily with Sal in sync with every beat of the music. 

“This is fucking sick Lar!” He exclaimed. One more thrash and before I knew it something heavy had made an impact on my face, more specifically my nose. 

“Ah! Fuck… dude~ what the hell was that for!?” I clasped my nose as it started leaking like a waterfall, covering my hands in warm crimson. I glanced and my eyes were met with a heavily concerned blue haired boy which seemed to be in a panic.

“Shit! I’m so sorry dude” Sal frantically stated. Something finally registered in my brain. Well this  
was a new sight…. 

“ Woah...Dude” To be quite honest I was amazed… Sal had always explained to me that his face was so fucked up to the point it made people hurl up their lunch just at the sight of it. The sight I was seeing was far from that. A mixture of weird feelings and rising heat stirred within me. Sal's face was astonishing. 

“Shit!” Seeing this sight felt eternal but in reality it was probably only 30 seconds as the exclamation from Sal's mouth clearly signed that he had just realized he was exposed. His hands were quickly slammed across his face…. To quickly. If I were to be honest something inside of me didn't want this to end. It was the most vulnerable part of Sal and the fact that it was before me made me feel ….. Weird inside…. Like not in a gross way but a good way?…. man that sounds pretty gay doesn't it?... 

“Sorry for the nose bleed dude…. And I'm especially sorry that you had to see … that…. It's pretty gross i know” His voice sounded hoarse. He was crying. 

“I’m fine man….really your face doesn't look like any of that though so i’m genuinely confused” His breath hitched at my response. 

“Ha… your funny dude… I'm just stating the truth i know my face is gross you don’t have to give me pity” His response pissed me off. 

“Pity!? You think I pity you? Sal your face is fucking beautiful!” wait…. I really said that… did I really think my best friend of four years… who chipped at his nail polish when he was nervous, who pulled his messy blue locks into fluffy pigtails on a daily, and gave me the weirdest looks behind a dull prosthetic with his one glistening baby blue eye….. Was beautiful? Ah there's something definitely wrong with me. Something within me started to form. I believe it was a rising heat. 

His hands had dropped and his face once again exposed, and looking at me. It was really a sight. Every line, every crease i had it mapped out now. If i closed my eyes the image would still freshly be printed in my mind. Only partial of his face was “jacked up” as he would call it. For his nose and all of the right side of his face was scarred in unique patterns forming crevices, lines, indents and bumps that shouldn't be there. His nose was completely destroyed as his nostrils were torn and his lips…. Regardless of the scars across them even the one that ran from his left nostril over his lips and to the bottom of his chin.. They still looked soft… The left side of his face on the other hand was completely untouched by the incident. His cheek was soft and freckled and the bags lining underneath his eyes made them look sunken in. He was breathtaking. An unrecognizable emotion quickly grew upon the blue boys face. 

“Can you just give it back to me already you dumb ass!!!” Sal shoved me aggressively snatching his prosthetic back clearly showing frustration. His face seemed puzzled with a mixture of emotion. The dull expression quickly concealed the textured face of emotion once again. The sight before me was once again all too familiar to me. Grey, white, a little purple, and god… boring. I shoved him back 

“Man chill out It's just me for fucks sake” My eyes rolled in annoyance. Sal's eye shot a piercing glare at me in an instant.

“I swear to god Larry Johnson if you tell anyone about this! Or what you saw today your fucking dead!” I think he was trying to be intimidating but god damn it wasn't working. 

“What are you my mom now!? Jesus Sal i'll take it to my grave with me” And like that our conversation was over Sal clearly pissed and uncomfortable about the whole occurrence of the situation stormed out of my room. Jeez after all the bullshit i’m gonna need a smoke. 

Monday/April 1st/ 11:35pm  
~Larry P.O.V.~  
(Scene: Larry Johnson’s Tree house) 

I let out a long drag on my cigarette as I sat on the edge of my window sill legs hanging off the ledge. The wind felt cold on my skin but the smoke dragging in and out of my lungs felt hot. I could really use getting baked right now but I was all out of weed so a good old cigarette would have to do. A fuzzy voice sounded from a small device buried in the tree house. It was the walkie talkie. 

“Larry face?” shit… It was Sal. stumbling then proceeded to commence as I clambered to grab the walkie talkie buried beneath papers on the shelf across the room. 

“Sally Face?” I stuttered out in a mild panic hoping there would be an answer after my delayed response

“Can we talk? ….” His voice was tight and tense with hesitation,

Without thinking twice I proceeded to respond “of course I’m out in the tree house…. It's a little chilly not too cold but… I know that you get cold easily so you might wanna throw a jacket on” Their was a quick kay in response and then the other side of the line went silent. 

20 maybe 30 minutes later a small blue haired boy was wiggling up threw the trap door and onto the creaky floorboards. I stared at him and he avoided eye contact…. It was quiet and awkward. I slowly pushed out my cigarette on the sill and took a seat on the floor next to him. 

“So….. Whats up?” fingers were being torn apart and polish was being chipped. Silence proceeded for a relative of 10 no… maybe 15 minutes? 

“I’m sorry for …. Overreacting earlier…. Like I trust you man so I don’t know why I was such a dick about the whole situation especially since it wasn't even your fault..” My hearing numbed he was avoiding eye contact the whole time. My thoughts wandered. What's wrong with me…. My eyes were focused on all the little details his fingers fumbling and his nervous shaking. The way his breathing was starting to get raspy, how he ever so occasionally pushed stray hairs from his messed up pigtails behind his ears. Something overcame me and Before I even knew it The last thing I recall was the blue boys voice stuttering my name out and his prosthetic being placed upon the floor next to us. The temperature difference was dramatic. He was cold yet so soft. The taste of his mouth bitter but sweet with the lingering taste of coffee upon his lips. I Larry motherfucking Johnson was kissing my best friend Sal fisher. What was I doing? I really must be a dumb ass of some sort but regardless of me coming to terms with my stupidity I didn't stop… I couldn't and especially didn't want too now that he was pushing back into it and gently rubbing his fingers across my cheek. It was clear we were both into it as it proceeded to escalate fairly quickly with me pulling Sal closer and him proceeding to push himself into my lap. I pulled his hips closer and he pulled his lips from mine gasping for air. A smile spread across my face. The tired blue boys face was flushed with embarrassment. 

“L-Larry what are we doi-” I cut his question off 

“Were clearly eating face not hard to tell” To my surprise confusion spread across his face followed by him dying out laughing as he registered what rolled off my tongue. 

“I swear to god Johnson I can’t with you!” he leaned his forehead against my shoulder laughing his lungs out. I froze I could feel his breath against my neck. My lips were just interlocked with his yet I was more frozen at what to do now then I was earlier. His fingers trailed up my neck as his breathing calmed and the room came to a silence once again. His hand was now gently resting upon my cheek.

“Why so Tense?” at the sound of the blues voice I practically melted into his touch. I have absolutely no Idea what I’m doing… But it felt so breathtakingly good and just right….. But something within me told me otherwise. At this moment that didn't matter. What mattered was the boy that was entangled in my arms. The small boy who needed me as much as I needed him. Feelings were not to be discussed because we our both confused about practically everything but on this night a promise was made. A promise to be by each other's side till the end… whenever that may be. And with time maybe a few weeks in fact things grew into routine, actions became normal. We now held hands and held each other close, we messed around a lot with each other but never went further then a heated make out session and we were content and perfectly happy with that no feelings discussed. 

Wednesday/ April 17th/ 3:29pm  
~Larry P.O.V~  
(Scene: Phillips Garage) 

“Fuck dude that is a god damn wrap if I do say so myself!” Phillip ecstatically jumped around with his guitar after playing the last chord of the freshly designed song which had just been written by the legend himself, Larry mother fucking Johnson which of course is me. 

“Shut the fuck up twink!” A drumstick flew across the room smacking into the Bluish haired boys head. Phillip was pissed 

“I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD ROB!!!!” I died out laughing at Phillip slinging his guitar around to his back preparing to fight Robert. 

“Alright girls that's enough we don’t need a cat fight happening” Alexander piped out in annoyance while releasing a popping noise from his knuckles. 

“No need for the shit Phillip i’m out my bed is calling me from home” The dark red haired man stood and stretched behind his drum set. It was round about the 30th practice we've had this week for Red By Monday in preparation of the concert this weekend. It was stressful as hell but we had just finished our last song for our performance. We were lucky as hell that we even got accepted to perform to be honest since Ashkii Pulled a complete no show day of auditions which left us down a whole bass fucking with the tune majorly. Sal popped around the corner with a few bottles of water in hand. 

“Water?” His voice came out nervously. This was his first time attending one of our practices. Sure Sal knew Phillip and Rob but the other two were complete strangers leaving Sal a nervous wreck to even be in the room with them. 

“Ah thanks but we were just heading out, i’m sure Phillip and Lar probably could use a drink though” Rob stated as he slowly made an exit out of the garage with Alexander and Ashkii closely following behind. They exchanged awkward nods and proceeded to part ways. 

“Ah shit two days man…. TWO FUCKING DAYSSSS till we perform at The House Of The Wretched” Phillips voice sounded heavy with stress. The House Of The Wretched was a small underground bar which allowed small bands to perform in an attempt to establish a name for themselves. Typically only lowlife scum and teenagers hung out there. It wasn't much but it was definitely a start to get Red By Monday out there. 

“I mean we got this right?” My eyes instinctively darted to Sal who was creeping up behind me. I guess I was looking for reassurance in my question but the small boxy framed blue haired boy clearly didn't have the answer. We made eye contact for a brief moment but it was enough to make my insides turn to jelly…. Shit the things this kid did to me….. 

“Well i’m sure we do man but I gotta go take a shit real quick so you wait here I wanna talk over our designs for our posters” The tall cyan haired rat proceeded to make a swift exit heading towards the shitter. Phillip leaving me alone with Sal honestly was probably the worst idea. Holding back at all around this blue haired goddess was practically impossible now unless in the presence of others. Sal was tugging at his sleeve pulling them over his hands and gently rocking back and forth on his heels. I couldn't peel my eyes off for him. What am I doing …. Am I waiting for something to happen …. Jesus. There it was eye contact.. Again.. Ah shit 

“Larry?” And like that are fucking lips were interlocked all he had to do to push me over the edge was say my name while making dead ass eye contact with me. To my surprise he didn't reject at all. His hand slipped into mine intertwining each and every slender finger of his with my calloused ones. I parted my lips with his and readjusted his prosthetic back on his face. Head resting against his forehead. His scent was intoxicating. I had an obsession…. No more like an addiction and it was to this boy who stood only 5'2” and had bright blue messy hair. I don't know what I felt….. I needed him I guess…. 

“Wow that is pretty gay… what the hell are you two doing !?” Phillip was laughing hysterically in the doorway of the garage. I froze and looked at him but Sal was quick to act.

“I SWEAR TO GOD YOU ASSHOLE WHAT ARE YOU TRAVIS?!” Sal sprinted across the room and started to throw punches at Phillip. It was just a mess of two blue haired boys playfully punching each other back and forth 

“Hey hey hey just because i’m hanging around Travis doesn't mean his Homophobic powers to repel the anti Christ is rubbing off on me” Phillip was practically gasping for air between his laughs at this point. Sal gave him a good deck in the face then crossed his arms.

“Hey by the way you guys can get going Mr Hot rod over here has a date tonight with that sexy goth chick from school” I swear to god Phillip is a narcissist by the way he talks about himself. My eyes rolled in response and I proceeded to make my way to the exit with the blues hand within mine. 

“Mhm you have fun with that roach man” I snarked out in response as Sal and I proceeded to take our leave. 

Thursday/ April 18th/ 12:00pm  
~Sal P.O.V~  
(Scene: Nockfell High school Cafeteria) 

Gross.. It was mystery meat once again ...after finding out what was in the bologna sandwiches there was no way in telling what other meats served in the cafeteria consisted of. I pushed my tray to chug where he thanked me, and scarfed it down faster than I could say your welcome. Larry finally arrived at lunch with Ash. He seemed annoyed. Ash was giving Larry this weird goo goo eyed look and was standing close to him… to close… He soon took his seat next to me which was closer than usual. He pushed against my shoulder jokingly.

“Heyo Juliet” His amber eyes looked at me with a smile. They were filled with an emotion I couldn't pinpoint. I pushed back against him.

“Don’t call me that… Romeo~” My voice came out cocky. We playfully shoved each other in annoyance with our gross nicknames we had deemed for each other on one of our forest excursions which just kinda…. Stuck? I pushed against the table to a stand. Larry looked mildly confused. 

“Bathroom” Larry shot me a weird look full of dirty intention 

“Want me to come with?” There was hesitation “So ya know Travis doesn't beat the shit out of you again?” I thought for a second thinking about the bruises I still had from it which lined my skin but it was clear Larry's cover up was complete bullshit. I proceeded to gesture a slow nod in agreeance, being ignorant to his true intentions. He wouldn't pull that crap at school….. Definitely not with a guy… definitely not with someone like me? 

Thursday / April 18th / 12:00pm  
~Ashley P.O.V~  
(Scene: Nockfell High School Cafeteria)

“Yah know i'll totally be there in the crowd cheering you on and like maybe we can get dinner after or something in celebration of your premier” I could ramble on for hours to him. It felt so comforting to be around him his energy practically radiated off him. 

“Uh yeah maybe… If sal and the rest of the boys come with” Shit … It was practically impossible for me to separate that little blue haired freak from his side. We slowly approached the table and in a second his warm golden eyes lit up like a fire upon contact with the sight of the scrawny blue haired boy awaiting his arrival . I was always separated from the god himself by being forced into a seating position next to Sal. I just wanted to get rid of this nuisance’s existence. He kept getting in the way of me being with the man of my dreams Larry Johnson.

“Heyo Juliet” For a split second I truly thought he was talking to me my heart fluttered but of course like being hit by a train I came to the realization that the one being declared his Juliet was the freak sitting next to me.I tuned out their exchanges of words as they soon departed to the bathroom together. The Cafeteria was always relatively loud though the table next to us recently became fairly quiet due to the fact that Phillip decided to ditch out on his friends for the Jesus freak. Some small talk was made with Todd but the table was relatively quiet without Larry and Sal besides the freakish eating noises coming from chug consuming his two servings of mystery meat slop. I feel like at this moment I Ashley Campbell realized I was going to do anything at all costs to make Larry Johnson mine… No matter the cost even if that means taking a life. 

Thursday / April 18th / 12:22  
~Sal P.O.V~  
(Scene: Nockfell High School Bathroom)

The bathroom was empty. The sound of a leaking faucet was the only sound that was heard. I slowly pushed open one of the stalls and proceeded to use the bathroom. I could hear Larry humming the tune of one of the songs he was writing for his tiny garage band he was starting. I don’t know why but it made me smile. I had always wanted to be in a band but I never had the balls to do it, my anxiety is to intense. Larry on the other hand well… he was an attention seeker it was the perfect ego boosting career he needed.I proceeded to flush and head to the sink out of the stall where I caught Larry intensely watching my every movement. Its like I could feel his eyes creeping upon every inch of my skin. He paused to stare at my ass. 

“Stop being creepy Lar!... Or should I call you Romeo?” My voice twisted out a mixture of cockiness and annoyance. 

“Fuck you caught me red handed” He dramatically raised his hands “ What are ya gonna do… Poison me?” The brunette was drawing closer till I felt him pressed up against me from behind… his rough warm hands started to slowly trace up my hip bones, trailing up my sides one wrapping around my waist pulling me close and the other snaking around my neck to lightly pull on my choker. My breath hitched at this.

“You look cute today Juliet… Wait no let me correct myself… You look hot as fuck!” Larry's tone of voice was softer and lower now it sent a shiver down my spine as it infiltrated my ear.

“Shut up!” I snapped aggressively at him whipping myself around to bring us face to prosthetic. Bodies still pressed just as close and pressing closer. His warmth slowly crept up the back of my head till I heard a pop. He was undoing my prosthetic.

“Lar no!” My voice hissed as my hand proceeded to attempt to smack his but was quickly rejected by the brunettes larger one wrapping around my tender wrist. The heavy weight was slowly lifted off my damaged skin just enough for the tender boys sweet hot lips to interlock with my cold chapped ones. I accepted at first pressing back into him craving more. His mouth always had this unique taste to it … The mixture of weed and candy… I swear to god every time I saw this kid in the hallway he had some sort of hard candy or lollipop in his mouth. I broke the kiss pushing him back a little

“Lar we can’t...” I looked at him sternly. I wasn't joking once so ever. Getting caught could get us in some serious shit. I wasn't much of a goody two shoes but I wasn't about to get suspended for sucking dick in the bathroom. The brunettes face filled with annoyance.

“Why not!?” His hips pushed against me and in between my thighs lifting me onto the edge of the sink. The touch and feel of Larry's hands upon my skin was intoxicating. It was something I had become devotee too. The breath of his mouth neared my face as his lips slowly interlocked with mine. My hands trailed up his back and became entangled with his long brown messy locks. His warm hands slid up my shirt rubbing circles into my cold chest sending shivers down my spine due to temperature change. As much as it felt like a godsend the fear and anxiety of someone finding us like this consumed me. With all my force in my body I shoved Larry's body back off of mine accidentally biting his bottom lip in the process. I slinked off the sink desperately attempting to catch my breath. 

“Cut it out man!” I adjusted my prosthetic into place on my textured skin and securely fastened it. His amber eyes began to boil with anger.

“Why are you being such a dick Sal!?” I suddenly became deaf to his objection and began to fix my shirt and refasten my belt . He was livid. 

“Why is being here any different!? What even are we Sal!?” His voice was angry, confused and filled with emotion. These past couple of weeks I thought I was the confused one but it became very clear that I wasn't alone. Larry's words on the other hand rubbed me the wrong way. So my fist made clean contact across his face causing my knuckles to pop and crack upon impact.. Or maybe it was his face? Shit that hurt like a bitch. I shook my hand in pain as I watched The lanky boy stumble backward from impact. His face was surprised and utterly confused.but there was one clear emotion coming across… he was pissed. It was clear his actual blood was boiling threw the roof. 

“So that's how you want to do this?!” The movements were swift and his fist was in contact with my prosthetic before I could even prepare myself. My body crashed upon the floor in a heaping pile of pain. 

“Fuck you Larry!” I scrambled to my feet and rolled up my sleeves to expose my bandaged wrists. I didn't care at this point this boy needed to eat shit and die. I attempted to swing again but he caught my wrist in his much larger hand. On first instinct I kneed him in the gut sending him stumbling backwards into the wall writhing in pain. He grabbed my ankle pulling me to the floor with him. A large amount of angry slurs proceeded to fill the room as we started to roll around on the floor absolutely beating the shit out of each other.

“Bitch!” Hair pulled, face scratched, roll over

“Fucking attention whore!” Throat choked, stomach punched, wrist bruised, roll over.

“You slut you like the sound of me gagging on your dick in your room why not here!?” Nose punched, hair pulled, roll over.

“Your the one who willingly gets on your knees for me Johnson you're literally addicted to the taste of my cum in your mouth you little fucker!” Those words sent him over the edge. My body was thrown into the wall as the tall boy in shambles, bleeding a waterfall from his face, pulled himself up off the tile and stumbled out of the bathroom departing with a fuck you. I slumped against the wall pulling my prosthetic up to see how my face was doing. Shit my nose was bleeding and my lip was busted open… Goddamn why are we such dumb asses? I sat there in silence for what seemed like hours but was actually only ten minutes. The bell sounded making me aware that lunch has ended but I didn't care… Nothing in me cared anymore… So many thoughts had puzzled my mind… The question he asked was a good one but if we were anything at all wouldn't Larry himself know? Wouldn't WE know what we are? I heard the door to the bathroom open abruptly and someone faintly talking to himself. This voice sounded vaguely familiar. I pulled my prosthetic back down over my face. I was a mess… a heaping bloody mess. Tears slowly started to pool to my eyes, they were confused tears.

“What fag? Did your little boyfriend beat the shit out of you or something?” 

Thursday/ April 18th/ 3:00pm  
~Travis P.O.V~  
(Scene: Nockfell Highschool hallway) 

“Hey! You! Punk Asshole!” My voice shrieked at the top of my lungs. I was met with the sight of the rats face. He looked caught off guard. 

“What the fuck do you want preacher boy?” He looked like shit Sal had really done a number on his face and I was about to do several times worse. I grabbed the taller brunette by the collar and slammed him against the locker. 

“Beating the shit out of your best friends now?” The anger on his face quickly turned to confusion. 

“What!? Your one to talk prick! You beat the shit out of him on a weekly basis” He shoved against my chest causing me to stumble backwards “You don’t know shit blondie! Mind your own business!” That was it. I decked him clean across the face slamming him into the locker with a shutter. “FUCK!” I wasn't dealing with his shit… He was never gonna lay a finger on the blue ever again… The conversation we had in the bathroom was the budding of a forsaken friendship. One conversation and it just feels like I know everything about him. Larry stood to his feet and landed a hit right in my stomach sending me buckling over. He started to kick my brittle body which led to me gripping his ankle and pulling him to the cold linoleum. Quickly asserting my position over the larger built I began to wrestle with the brunette managing to land two punches at his face. Unfortunately he made 3 with mine causing my nose to absolutely spew everywhere. He shoved me off of him aggressively and started to book it out of the hallway. “Fuck you Travis!!!” Larry stormed off with a startled Ashley following closely behind. 

“Travis!!!” An out of breath messy blue haired boy appeared before me. It was too late I had already beat the shit out of Larry fucking Johnson. 

“He's gone but his face is fucked for sure” I’m not sure but it felt like a smile was across my face as I spoke those words. I ruffled my hair and dropped my gaze to the floor. Sal was pissed. I could tell his energy was radiating. The atmosphere quickly changed with a playful punch to my shoulder and soft words spoken between his lips. 

“Travis I was joking…. Shit your bleeding!” He was clearly concerned as his hands reached to wipe my nose. My heart beat elevated and I flinched backwards in attempts to reject his touch. He can’t …. But he did… His fingers made contact with my face wiping as much of the blood off my upper lip as possible and proceeded to clean his hand off on his clothes. He was a mess his pigtails were frumpy and disheveled and his neck had dry blood streams trailing down it… He had been bleeding from his face… I wonder how badly injured he was. 

“Hey do you want to go out together?… Like Saturday night there's a concert at The House Of The Wretched… I know it's not a typical place you would hang or anything but” He was nervous… chipping at his black polish on his fingers actually. 

“I would love to” His eyes met mine and sent electricity through my entire body. This was an absolutely horrible idea for me. I knew about the concert, Phillip wanted me to go but being in a place like that wasn't fit for me… I couldn't miss out on this opportunity though… Everything about this felt so wrong yet so right. Without hesitation I went forward with it, not a doubt in my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAHHHHHHHH FINALLY THE FIRST CHAPTER OF BTC IS BEING RELEASED. I apologize for the wait of the release I have just been struggling on how to organize my thoughts properly to get the story line across. I thank you all who have been supporting me threw this process as I'm working really hard on this fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy!!!


End file.
